villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Margaret Booth
Margaret Booth is the main antagonist of American Horror Story: 1984 and the real killer of the 1970 Red Wood Camp massacre, for which she framed Benjamin Richter, her former best friend. Initially, as the current director of Camp Redwood, she was portrayed as an odd fanatic, but still a rather neutral character and a survivor of the massacre reportedly to be committed by Richter, whom the media dubbed "Mr. Jingles", until the fourth episode "True Killers" revealed that she was behind the massacre and thus the entire series' major events. She is portrayed by Leslie Grossman. Personality Initial Personality - "Survivor" Initially, Margaret was portrayed as a fanatically devout Christian who claimed that God saved her from being a victim of Mr. Jingles, even at the cost of her own ear. She is also persistent upon the ban of indecent acts that she considers as "sins", particularly the negative behaviors of 1980s American youths in general, including drinking, taking drugs, and obssession upon pornography. She aims to make Camp Redwood a "Godly" and decent place for children. True Personality - "Killer" However, there are much more negative traits left to be explored upon Margaret, especially after the revelation that she was the real killer behind Camp Redwood Massacre and framed her former best friend, Benjamin Ritcher, for the murder simply because she believed he should protect her from the victims, whom she suffered from their abuse and bullying. Her incrimination eventually shaped him from a gentle and friendly man into the murderous Mr. Jingles. History 1970 In 1970, Margaret Booth was once a young counselors who was constantly bullied by other counselors. She resented the young counselors and soon got closer with Benjamin Ritcher, later known as Mr. Jingles, who was actually a kind and nice man but got scorned and isolated by other counselors for his shy personality. After having his injury being treated by her, Benjamin soon found a common in each other and befriended her, but it was apparent that she only shown her own personal obssession towards him and saw him as a possession (seeing through her morbid look when she sucked out Benjamin's blood of his wound). As mentioned before, Margaret always resented her own colleagues heavily for bullying her, and she decided to persuade Benjamin to commit murder with her, but Benjamin had no resentment towards other counselors and refused. As a result, Margaret grew resented towards Benjamin and was, at the same time, encouraged and manipulated by the ghost of Lavinia Richter, Benjamin's mother who hated him for (indirectly) causing the death of his younger brother Bobby, to enact her revenge. In an act of petty retaliation towards Benjamin, Margaret slaughtered the entire camp and cut off everyone but Benjamin's ear, alongside a ear of her own, to frame Benjamin for the murder. After Benjamin's arrest, Margaret soon took charge of the Camp Redwood and painted herself as the only survivor of the case, leaving poor Benjamin being tortured in a mental hospital and was kept reminded that he was a murderer, thus slowly believing himself to be such and developing his murderous Mr. Jingles personality. 1984-1989 During her charge within Camp Redwood, Margaret disguised herself as a pious Christian and claims she tends to work on making the camp a better place for children. However, she secretly worked with Richard Ramirez, the Night Stalker, and manipulated all of the sides of the protagonists, Mr. Jingles and Ramirez into killing each other, until she revealed herself to be the true killer of the 1970's crime and an remorseless and selfish sadist who showed no empathy towards others and enjoyed seeing her victims suffering. She eventually recreated the tragedy once more and framed Brooks Thompson (the main heroine) for the murder by the next day, throwing her into prison. Then, again, Margaret painted herself as a survivor of yet another tragedy and married Trevor Kirchner, another survivor, who reluctantly blackmailed her into marrying him. For the next five years, Margaret gained wealth and fame through her double "survival" and explioting all of the massacre sites as place of interest for tourists, pratically threw away anything that was connected to religion or God, but that was not enough for her. She later announced to host a Halloween music festival and planned to slaughter every single musician who joined the party, so that the Camp Redwood would soon became a place of interest. She also worked together with Ramirez and another killer named Bruce to enact a plan, killing several dozen of musicians in the process. Nevertheless, her husband Trevor later had a change of heart after meeting the ghost of Montana Duke, whom he once fell in love with, and rekindled their relationship. Horrified by Margaret's actions, Trevor cancelled the music festival, driving Margaret into killing him outside the camp, so that he wouldn't come back as a ghost (although he was thankfully brought back by Brooks, who escaped from the prison, arrived at Camp Redwood for vengeance against Margaret, and dragged Trevor into the camp). At that night, Margaret engaged into a fight with Brooks and nearly killed her, but the ghosts of the former counselors and other victims of Margaret saved Brooks and mutilated Margaret alive piece by piece, before throwing her remains into a shredder and spread them outside the camp. However, Margaret already died before her body was shredded, and the wind caused her remains blown back into the camp, making Margaret became a ghost hiding in Camp Redwood and waiting to kill once more. 2019 Thirty years later, Bobby II Ritcher, the son of Mr. Jingles/Benjamin, returned back to Camp Redwood to search for his long lost father. After paying a visit to the ghosts and survivors, Bobby II returned back to Camp Redwood to meet his father's ghost, but that was when Margaret discovered and attacked him. She tried to kill Bobby II twice, but was stopped first by the ghost Benjamin, and then by the ghost of Lavinia, who injured Margaret's ghost and handed her to the other ghosts, making Margaret to gain her eternal punishment at last. Gallery Margaret_Booth.jpg Margaret Booth Cropped Image-0.PNG.png Trivia *Margaret is the third religious fanatic of American Horror Story after Joan Ramsey from Coven and Pastor Charles from Cult, following the theme of religious fanaticism within the series. *She is the fourth Americna Horror Story character named "Margaret". The first is Margaret Harvey from Murder House, the second is Margaret Gibson from Hotel, and the third is Margaret from Roanoke. *Leslie Grossman explained that Margaret keeps her glasses on even if she is missing an ear because the arm of the glasses rests on the ear nub. Navigation Category:Fanatics Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:American Horror Story Villains Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Spouses Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Pawns Category:Big Bads Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed